1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting signal receiving system, and more particularly to a broadcasting signal receiving system on which a protecting function is installed for preventing a hypersensitivity to light that is apt to occur in such a case that infants view an animated program in a dark place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a technique wherein information such as a video or an audio and a character is broadcast or distributed by an analog system, or a digital system has been provided and a device for receiving this information, and having various functions added has been proposed (for instance, see JP-A-2001-333030 and JP-A-2001-16514).
JP-A-2001-333030 discloses a broadcasting program transmitting and receiving system for controlling peripheral devices such as an air conditioner or an illuminating device in accordance with the contents of a broadcasting program. For instance, when a scene appears in the broadcasting program in which the brightness of a room needs to be adjusted (for instance, a horror scene in which a ghost or a monster appears), the illuminating light of a lamp is controlled to be dark or turned off so as to meet the program data of the scene. Further, JP-A-2001-16514 discloses a device that recognizes a viewer and switches a channel, gives a warning or turns off a power source, when the viewer is an infant or a child and a scene is displayed that gives an educationally bad influence to the viewer.